Gauge tools are often used to manually gauge oil levels in an oil tank. An example gauge tool 10 is shown in FIG. 1. The gauge tool 10 has a handle 12, a tape reel 14, a tape reel support 15 attached to the handle 12, a tape reel handle 16 for winding tape onto the tape reel 14, and a plumb bob 18 attached to the tape of tape reel 14. To gauge the oil level in an oil tank, an operator can grip the handle 12, place the plumb bob 18 in an opening of the oil tank, and turn the reel handle 16 to unwind the tape reel 14 and lower the plumb bob 18 into the tank until the plumb bob 18 has been dipped into the oil. The user then winds up the tape to the tape reel 14 by turning the tape reel handle 16 to raise the plumb bob 18 out of the oil tank.
Since the plumb bob 18 has been dipped in the oil, the oil runs off from the plumb bob 18 when the plumb bob 18 is removed from the oil tank. When the gauge tool 10 is carried away by a worker after use, the oil drips off of the plumb bob 18, the tape reel 14, and potentially off of other parts of the gauge tool 10. The oil can drip around a work area from which the gauge tool 10 was used. For example, the oil can drip on to a surface of the oil tank, or onto floors/ramps around or leading up to the work area. Also, the oil can drip onto railings, angle irons, stairs, and ladders around or leading up to the work area. This causes a safety hazard, as workers can slip on the dripped oil. Moreover, spilled oil is hazardous to the environment, and can be costly to clean up. Also, cleaning oil drips can be very difficult, time consuming, and potentially hazardous to the health of the individuals responsible for cleaning the oil drips.